Ein Schicksal erfüllt sich
by Minnnie
Summary: Harry steht Voldemort gegenüber und muss sich auch mit einem gewissen Tränkemeister auseinandersetzen. Wird Hermine die Hintergründe vergangener Ereignisse herausfinden? Nach HP6.


**Ein Schicksal erfüllt sich**

Story von Pearle, übersetzt von Minnie. Wieder einmal geht mein Dank an sie. Thank you, Pearle!

Disclaimer: Alles gehörte JKR, mir gehört nichts, ich bekomme kein Geld. Die Übersetzung ist mein Eigentum und darf nicht auf anderen Seiten veröffentlicht werden.

Danke Schnuffi, fürs Beta lesen. Auch wenn es diesmal nichts zu lachen gab…

**Warnung:** Achtung, dunkler Oneshot, Angst. Keine Romanze, kein Happy End, charakter death.

Wieder habe ich ‚zur Entspannung' zwischen meinen längeren Stories die Zeit gefunden, diesen Oneshot zu übersetzen. Ich brauchte dringend etwas, dass mir wieder Motivation gab, da war diese Story genau das Richtige.

Beachtet bitte die Warnung.

**

* * *

Ein Schicksal erfüllt sich **

Das Ende war gekommen. Endlich.

Es hatte Monate gedauert, aber Harry hatte die verbliebenen Horcruxe gefunden und sie mit der Hilfe seiner Freunde zerstört.

Die Zeit war gekommen. Er stand trotzig da, seine Wut auf alles, was geschehen war, war präsent, alles was er verloren hatte trieb ihn voran. Er hakte die Liste der Toten in seinem Kopf ab, all diejenigen, die zu ihm gehört hatte, Menschen, die er gegen das Dunkle verloren hatte, ihre Namen verbunden in seinem eigenen, persönlichen, von Hass hervorgerufenen Mantra.

Meine Mutter.

Mein Vater.

Sirius.

Dumbledore.

Sein Hass hatte sich zu einer messerscharfen Spitze gesteigert und war auf den Mann ihm gegenüber gezielt. „Es endet, hier und jetzt, Voldemort."

„Du denkst, du kannst mich fertig machen? Törichter, törichter Junge. Der große Dumbledore schickt einen Jungen um die Arbeit eines Mannes zu machen. Was auch immer, dein Ende steht bevor, Harry." Seine roten Augen glühten in einem entsetzlichen Licht, die Lippen waren durch ein böses Lächeln verzogen.

Meine Mutter. Mein Vater. Sirius. Dumbledore.

„Du kannst nicht gewinnen. Es ist Zeit, für alles was du getan hast, zu bezahlen." Er stand sicher und hochgewachsen da, seine Freunde standen ihm zur Seite.

„Wo ist denn dein kostbarer Schulleiter nun, Junge? Es ist keiner hier, der dich retten kann. Du hast nichts von dem, was du brauchst um mich umzubringen." Voldemort lächelte höhnisch, während er mit seinem Zauberstab in Harrys Richtung deutete.

Meine Mutter mein Vater Sirius Dumbledore… Meine Mutter mein Vater Sirius Dumbledore…

MeineMutterMeinVaterSiriusDumbledoremeineMutterMeinVaterSiriusDumbledore.

Die Namen hallten mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch seinen Verstand. Sein Mantra – eine Hommage an die Toten.

„Das ist für meine Mutter, du Scheißkerl!", schrie Harry. Indem er den Rausch des Hasses, der ihn durchströmte benutzte, zielte er mit seinem Zauberstab und sprach den Todesfluch. „_Avada Kedavra_!" Ein blendender Strahl aus grünem Licht traf Riddle in die Brust. Überraschung war im Blick seiner roten Augen zu sehen, während das Leben aus ihnen wich.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es in dir haben würdest, Potter." Harry sah zu, wie der Todesser, der neben Voldemorts Leiche stand, langsam und bewusst seine Maske abnahm. Snape. Er fühlte, wie sein Ärger erneut aufflackerte.

„Mein Lord!"

Harry hörte den gequälten Schrei hinter ihm.

„Du wirst dafür bezahlen, Potter." Bellatrix Lestrange hob ihren Zauberstab und visierte ihn an. „_Avada Ke…_"

Harry hörte den Fluch von beiden Seiten kommen, Snapes tiefer Bariton war eine Silbe schneller als Bellatrix. Seine einzige Hoffnung, dem Fluch noch ausweichen zu können, war, darunter weg zu tauchen. Harry ließ sich fallen und rollte weg, sich nur vage dem Todesschrei von Bellatrix bewusst.

„Du hast Dumbledore umgebracht! Du hast den Orden verraten!" Hass strömte aus seinem Körper, als er seinen Zauberstab auf Snape richtete.

„Ich schlage vor, dass du aufhörst und nachdenkst, Junge, oder bist du genauso hitzköpfig wie dein Vater?" Snape stand defensiv da und wartete ab um zu sehen, was Harry tun würde.

„Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen, Snape." Harry hob seinen Zauberstab, die Augen waren hart. „_Avada Ke…_"

„Harry, nein!", schrie Hermine. Sie war auf der anderen Seite des Feldes, rannte ihm nun entgegen, aber immer noch zu weit von Harry entfernt als dass er sie hätte hören können, während rings um sie herum die Schlacht zu Ende ging. Hermine hatte Snapes Zauber gesehen, den er Bellatrix zu Harrys Verteidigung entgegen geworfen hatte. Sie wusste, dass Harry vor hatte, ihn umzubringen, aber Snape hatte nicht eine Bewegung gegen Harry gemacht. Etwas stimmte nicht. Da ging mehr vor sich, als zu sehen war.

MeineMutterMeinVaterSiriusDumbledoremeineMutterMeinVaterSiriusDumbledore.

„…_davra_!" Wieder flog ein blendend grüner Strahl Lichtes von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und traf seinen Ex-Tränkemeister direkt in die Brust. Der Mann flog über drei Meter zurück, ehe er als lebloser Haufen landete. Harry stand da und atmete schwer, Tränen flossen ihm über das Gesicht. Es war vorbei. Es war endlich vorüber.

„Harry, nein! Er hat dich verteidigt. Er tötete Bellatrix, bevor sie dich verhexen konnte!" Hermine sah ihm in die gejagten Augen.

Er schien sie nicht zu hören. „Meine Mutter… mein Vater… Sirius… Dumbledore. MeineMutterMeinVaterSiriusDumbledore."

„Harry?"

„Bring ihn in den Krankenflügel, Hermine. Ich nehme an, dass er einen Schock hat." Arthur Weasleys ruhige Stimme durchschnitt ihre Verwirrung. Irgendwo von der Seite konnte sie Mollys klagende Stimme über den Verlust eines ihrer Kinder hören. Harrys leises Murmeln, immer und immer wiederholt, jagte ihr mehr Angst ein.

Am Ende waren die Verluste groß. Es schien keine einzige Familie zu geben, die nicht jemand geliebten verloren hatte. Harry war merkwürdig still geworden, ein Zustand, den Hermine besorgniserregender als sein leises Murmeln empfand. Er war in ein Privatzimmer im St. Mungos gebracht worden – mit der Hoffnung, dass er behandelt und entlassen werden könnte.

Drei Tage später erlangte Professor McGonagall wieder das Bewusstsein. Hermine war in Hogwarts geblieben und half, die Verwundeten zu behandeln. Auch wenn die Schulleiterin erleichtert war, dass Harry nach der Vernichtung von Voldemort noch am Leben war, stimmte es sie traurig, als sie von seinem geistigen Zustand erfuhr. Eine Liste der Toten hatte schon vorher die Hexe bestürzt gemacht. Sie trauerte um jeden Namen, der darauf stand.

Hermine fand es seltsam, dass ihre Hauslehrerin das Pergament mit ihrem Finger zu liebkosen schien, als sie zu Snapes Namen kam. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber Snape war ein Verräter. Er hat den Schulleiter getötet und den Orden verraten."

Die alte Hexe lag mit dem Rücken auf ihren Kissen. Sie hatte dunkle Schatten unter ihren Augen, die die Anspannung ausdrückten, unter der sie stand. „Nein Kind, du verstehst das nicht. Albus hat ihn einen Schwur leisten lassen. Er hat niemals den Orden verraten oder noch wichtiger, er hat niemals Albus verraten. Es tut mir leid, dass Severus die Schlacht nicht überlebte."

„Harry sah, wie er den Schulleiter umbrachte!"

„Hast du immer noch nicht gelernt, dass das was man sieht nicht immer das ist, was Wirklichkeit ist? Albus war überzeugt davon, dass Harry nicht fähig sein würde, genug Macht zu mobilisieren um den Zauber richtig anzuwenden. Er starb durch das Gift, welches er getrunken hatte, als sie einen der Horcruxe fanden. Er band Severus an einen Zauberereid und hoffte, dass Harry letztendlich sein Schicksal würde erfüllen können – wenn die Zeit kommen würde." Minerva schluchzte leise und Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht. Sie winkte Hermine fort. „Bitte geh und lass mich."

Hermine ging wie betäubt hinaus. Sie erinnerte sich an eine Bemerkung, die der falsche ‚Mad Eye' Moody in ihrem vierten Jahr gemacht hatte. _„Avada Kedavra ist ein Fluch, der ein mächtiges Stück Magie dahinter braucht – ihr könntet jetzt alle eure Zauberstäbe ziehen, sie auf mich richten und die Worte aussprechen, aber ich bezweifle, dass ich mehr als Nasenbluten davontragen würde."_

Ziellos lief sie durch die leeren Gänge und hielt plötzlich an, als sie bemerkte, dass der Wasserspeier, der zum Büro des Schulleiters führte, sich zur Seite bewegt hatte. Vorsichtig zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und trat leise auf die sich drehende Treppe. Die Tür oben war offen und winkte ihr direkt einzutreten. Hermine wusste, dass sie hätte zurückgehen und jemand mit Befugnis holen sollte, oder wenigstens einen Auror, der das untersuchen könnte. Stattdessen ging sie leise hinein.

Das Büro des Schulleiters schien leer zu sein, aber wie Professor McGonagall schon gesagt hatte, „Der äußere Schein kann trügen." Sorgfältig erforschte sie das Büro. Sie war nur ein paar Mal während ihrer Schulzeit hier gewesen. Eine merkwürdige Tür in der hinteren Wand fiel ihr ins Auge.

Die Tür kam ihr… anders als der Rest des Zimmers vor. Mehrere Reihen mit Runen waren ins Holz geätzt worden. Hermine konnte das Summen der Magie spüren, als sie näher kam. Sie konnte nur einige der Symbole entziffern.

„**Wahrheit… über… Tod… Phönix."**

Sich immer noch seltsam benommen fühlend, schob Hermine die Tür auf. Der Raum dahinter war leer, außer einem einzelnen Holztisch, der in der Mitte stand. Ein Denkarium, in dem einige derselben Symbole eingeätzt waren, die sie von der Tür her kannte, stand auf dem Tisch.

Sie wusste, dass sie das jemandem berichten sollte. Sie musste zu Professor McGonagall gehen. Sie sollte diesen Ort verlassen. Aber der Sog des Ungewissen war zu groß. Gegen alle Logik ging Hermine in das Zimmer und betrat das Denkarium.

Sie war zurück im Büro des Schulleiters. Dumbledore und Snape diskutierten.

„_Es muss einen anderen Weg geben." Snape stand auf und begann, hin und her zu gehen, sein Gesicht hatte den üblichen finsteren Blick._

„_Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, Severus. Harry ist der Einzige, der die Prophezeiung erfüllen kann. Auch wenn er vielleicht denkt, dass er Tom genug hasst um ihn zu töten, wissen du und ich doch, dass er nicht genug Wut fühlt, genug Macht hat, um den Fluch effektiv zu sprechen." Dumbledore griff nach seinem Tee, sein verletzter Arm lag nutzlos in seinem Schoß. „Da alle Dinge gleichwertig sind, wäre es mir auch lieber, wenn das Gift mich nicht töten würde. Wir lassen es zu, dass mein Tod zu etwas Nutze war."_

„_Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du nicht versuchen sollst, die Tasse unschädlich zu machen!", schrie Snape, das Gesicht rot vor Zorn. Genauso plötzlich wie sein Ärger gekommen war, flaute er wieder ab. Er ließ sich schwer in einen Sessel fallen, den er gerade einen Moment zuvor verlassen hatte. „Das Gegengift ist nächste Woche fertig. Es gibt keinen Weg, den Prozess zu beschleunigen. Es muss volle neunzehn Tage brauen."_

„_Das ist dunkle Magie, Severus. Das Gegengift wird nutzlos sein. Aber wenn es dich besser fühlen lässt, dann brau es auf jeden Fall fertig." Albus lächelte dem finsteren Mann wohlwollend zu. „Wir müssen alle unsere Rollen spielen, bis Tom ein für alle Mal besiegt ist."_

„_Ich kann es nicht tun. Bitte Albus, frag mich nicht danach."_

„_Du bist der Einzige, dem ich vertrauen kann, das für mich zu tun."_

_Severus lachte seinen Freund und Mentor höhnisch an. „Was du wirklich meinst, ist, dass ich der Einzige bin, der böse genug ist, den Fluch richtig zu werfen. Oder vielleicht, wenn es da noch die winzige Chance gibt, dass ich lange genug lebe um für das Verbrechen bestraft zu werden, bin ich der Einzige, den du bitten kannst, einen Unverzeihlichen zu sprechen und der sich keine Sorgen darüber macht, lebenslang in Askaban eingekerkert zu werden."_

„_Severus…"_

„_Es muss einen anderen Weg geben."_

„_Es gibt keinen. Draco ist dazu bestimmt, es in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden umzusetzen. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass Harry zur rechten Zeit mit mir kommt."_

„_Und du denkst, dass dein kostbarer Potter sich nur zurücklehnen wird und mich dich umbringen lässt?"_

„_Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich sorge dafür, dass Harry nicht eingreift." Albus griff nach seinem Zauberstab, ehe er sich wieder dem Mann zuwandte. „Ich möchte, dass du mit mir den Unbrechbaren Schwur ablegst."_

„_Albus!"_

„_Severus, du bist bereits durch den Schwur, denn du mit Narzissa geschworen hast, gebunden, und dies hier stellt sicher, dass du uns mit den bestmöglichen Informationen unterstützen kannst. Ich werde unerschütterliche Beweise bei meinem Geheimniswahrer hinterlassen, dass du nicht für meinen Tod verantwortlich bist."_

„_Es wird egal sein ob ich lebe, keiner wird glauben, dass ich dich nicht töten wollte."_

Mit wachsendem Entsetzen kam Hermine näher, als Professor McGonagalls Worte endlich Sinn ergaben. Sie war geschockt. Der Schulleiter hatte Snape an einen Eid gebunden – ein Eid der besagte, ihn vor Harry zu töten. Dumbledore wollte, dass Harry seinen Tod sah. Das war der Grund, warum Harry gelähmt an der Wand gestanden hatte, unfähig, dem Schulleiter zu helfen. Dumbledores Tod würde am Ende Harry beinahe um den Verstand bringen. Sein Tod, addiert zu den anderen wäre schlussendlich Grund genug – würde genug Hass hervorbringen um Voldemort zu töten.

Hermine zog sich aus dem Denkarium zurück. Sie musste Professor McGonagall sehen. Sie brauchte die Bestätigung, dass sie nicht auch ein Bauer in Dumbledores Spiel war. Dass er Harry nicht für sein eigenes Ende benutzt hatte. Dass Dumbledore nicht so manipulativ gewesen war, wie es schien. Da musste es doch noch einen größeren Nutzen geben in all dem, was passiert war.

Die junge Hexe ging langsam aus dem geheimen Zimmer hinaus, besorgt darüber, dass das Böse, dass in dem Denkarium enthalten war, irgendwie zum Leben erwachen würde und sie angriff. Sie hatte nicht weit zu gehen, um die derzeitige Schulleiterin zu finden.

„Du hast es gesehen, nicht wahr?" Die Direktorin saß vor dem Feuer, ein Umhang war über ihre gebrechlichen Schultern gelegt und in der Hand hielt sie einen robusten Stock. „Nun, was wirst du mit deinem neu erworbenen Wissen anfangen?"

Hermines Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Sie wussten es. Sie wussten, dass Snape auf Dumbledores Anweisungen handelte. Sie wussten, dass sie Harry benutzten." Sie endete anklagend. „Und sie ließen es zu."

Minerva seufzte. „Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger. Wir müssen uns unterhalten."

Vorsichtig setzte sich Hermine auf die Kante ihres Sessels. „Warum?"

„Warum? Glauben Sie wirklich, dass wir Du-weißt-schon-wen wieder davon kommen lassen konnten? Er hätte unsere Welt zerstört." Minervas Stimme wurde sanfter. „Miss Granger… Hermine… ich wünschte, es hätte einen anderen Weg gegeben. Mr. Potters Zustand bestürzt mich zutiefst, aber ich habe die Prophezeiung nicht gemacht. Dies war sein… Schicksal."

„Sie haben uns benutzt."

„Ich nehme an, dass man es auf diese Weise sehen kann."

„Wie würden Sie es nennen?"

„Ich glaube, dass Ihnen die Zaubererwelt etwas schuldig ist. Mr. Potter verdankt sie seine ganze Existenz. Es gab keinen anderen Weg das Böse zu beenden, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer war." Minerva beobachtete die junge Frau, die mit ihrem Zorn rang.

„Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, Direktorin…"

Minerva streckte ihre Hand nach der Hexe aus. „Hermine, bitte, versteh doch…"

„Direktorin." Sie floh aus dem Raum, ehe sie dem Bann der alten Frau erlag.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„MeineMutterMeinVaterSiriusDumbledore." Harrys leises Murmeln schien den Raum auszufüllen, während er in seinem Bett saß und sich vor und zurück wiegte.

Es war eine Woche seit der finalen Schlacht vergangen. Harry hatte wieder mit dem Murmeln begonnen. Sie kam täglich, um ihn zu besuchen und war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihre Anwesenheit überhaupt bemerkte. Ihre Augen schwammen in ungeweinten Tränen. Die Zaubererwelt hatte die letzten sieben Tage damit verbracht, seinen Sieg zu feiern, aber der Preis dafür war hoch gewesen. Und schlimmer als irgendjemand wusste.

Ein junger Mann, ausersehen zur Größe – der sein Leben geopfert hatte, seinen Verstand, damit die Welt nachts ein wenig ruhiger schlafen konnte.

So viele verloren, so viele tot, aber um welchen Preis?

„MeineMutterMeinVaterSiriusDumbledore." Harrys leises Murmeln füllte den Raum.

Hermine ließ es zu, dass die Worte sie überfluteten, als sie leise für den Jungen der lebte, weinte.

**Ende**

**A/N:** Ich befürchte sehr, dass dies hier nahe am Ende von Buch sieben liegen könnte. Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass sowohl Harry als auch Severus überleben (ich habe meine Zweifel auch wegen Ron). Ich glaube, dass Hermine die einzige sein wird, die überlebt. JKR hat gesagt, dass das letzte Kapitel ein Epilog sein wird und aufzeigt, was mit den ‚überlebenden' Charakteren geschieht. Ich vermute, das das letzte Kapitel zehn Jahre nach der finalen Schlacht spielt; Hermine wird die Gräber besuchen und Harry und Ron ‚erzählen', wie sich die Welt entwickelt hat.

_Falls_ Harry überlebt, denke ich, dass er zwischen geistiger Gesundheit und Wahnsinn wandert. Ich bin dieses Mal nur ein wenig weiter gegangen.

**Ü/N:** Für mich wäre soein Ende ganz furchtbar und ich hoffe inständig, dass JKR nicht so grausam ist. Aber es wird weitere Opfer geben und auch ich fürchte z.B. um Ron.

* * *

Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung und eure Gedanken zu der Story oder auch zu dem Thema schreiben würdet. 


End file.
